Confessions of Love
by Ichigo Kitty
Summary: Junior has finally caught Saint Tail! Now, since he mastered that challange he has to face to the hardest challange for him to overcome tell him how he feels to his lover. He's afraid he'll lose her when he already caught her... will he ever tell her his


**My Ramblings:** I want everyone to know I haven't seen the whole "entire" series of Saint Tail but, I am a fan… and I really like the anime. I have read some fanfictions that were really good by the way, and I was really impressed with their writing. (Even though they did have some spelling errors they were great.) And they inspired me to create my first Saint Tail fanfiction. Just so you know this is a Meimi x Asuka Jr. Fanfiction so if you don't like the pairing don't even think about reading this fanfiction.

**Summary: ** Asuka Jr. a 14-year-old (sorry if I got the ages wrong just ignore it and forgive me.) boy has a dream to become a detective and was wanting to catch the famous thief Saint Tail. He has finally caught her and finds out it's Meimi Haneoka. Now that he has caught Saint Tail he's ready to tell her how he really feels but can't seem to tell her quite right. So, he wonders if she has the same feelings for him. So, he lies and says to the nun, Seira-chan that he has the feelings for her. But truly he doesn't he just wants to put on a show.

**Confessions of Love**

Chapter 01

"_Asuka Spending Night with Meimi"_

Fanfiction Written by: Ichigo Kitty

**Disclaimer:** I **_do not_** own Saint Tail.

"Catch me if you can, Asuka-kun!" sang the thief with orange hair that was radiant with the moon as she jumped up in the air flinging her body across the bright moon. Asuka ran to keep up with her and took a short cut to cut her off on the other side. Meimi looked back to see if he was still chasing her… but he was nowhere in sight she stopped sadly and looked confused. 'W-Why isn't he…?' thought Meimi as she looked down at a locket he had given to her before. It was shaped as a heart that inscripted _'Fate'_ on it.

When she let her guard down he jumped out in back of her which made her lose her balance and ran into him. "Ahhh…" screamed Meimi a bit as she trampled onto him. He was on top of her they both caught their breath as they looked up at each other. Meimi was closing her eyes so he wouldn't see the color of her eyes. "The… texture of your face…" he said softly as he gently rubbed it. Meimi's face blushed as she felt his soft warm hand on her cheek. 'Junior… please… don't see me… don't look at me… please don't notice who I really am…' thought Meimi closing her eyes tighter.

"I understand that you don't want me to catch you… but… I have to know… please… open your eyes… for me?" asked Asuka whispering lovingly being gentle with her. 'Could it… be… Meimi Haneoka?' thought Asuka hoping it was her. Meimi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hi… Asuka-kun…" smiled Meimi as she looked up into his eyes. "Meimi Haneoka?" asked Junior out loud. He quickly took down her pony tail and it showed, he was right. Meimi's eyes started to water. "You… don't care about me… do you?" asked Meimi as the tears came down her cheeks. "Nani?" asked Asuka kind of confused, because… he did love her.

What is she talking about, he thought. I do… love her why is she saying such things. "All you care about is being a detective… isn't it?" asked Meimi sadly. "Well… I do care about that but-" said Asuka but he got cut off when she shook his grip off of her and ran. "Meimi-chan!" yelled Asuka running after her. Meimi quickly blew up the balloon and sailed off like she always did.

Asuka sighed. "Well… at least… I caught her… and I know who she is… that's all that matters…" sighed Asuka sadly as he watched her fly off into the night sky getting away from him.

"That jerk…" she muttered as she jumped off and went home as fast as she could. She went into her house and got ready for bed. 'Why did I ever think… I was even special to him?' thought Meimi as she put her window open to feel the cool breeze after she got ready for bed and brushed her teeth. Soon, when she was walking over to her bed she heard some rustling in the bushes. "Chu?" questioned her hedgehog Ruby as she heard the rustling. "Don't worry, Ruby it's probably just a cat." Sighed Meimi as she sat on her bed. Suddenly, Asuka jumped into her room from her window.

"Asuka-kun!?" questioned Meimi surprised. "Shhh…" whispered Asuka as he came over to her. "I came here, because I wanted to clear a misunderstanding…" said Asuka as he walked over and sat next to her on her bed. "I wanted to say… that… I have been chasing after you… because… not for myself… but I wanted to know… who exactly you were." Said Asuka. 'Oh?' thought Meimi as her face turned red as she looked into his deep blue eyes. 'His eyes… I… I can't look away… why can't I look away? I feel like I am stuck in a trance that I can't get out of…' thought Meimi as she lovingly stared into his eyes.

"Meimi… I knew… I knew… all along… it was probably you… but I wanted to make sure… because I…I…I…" blushed Asuka not being able for the words to come out. "You what?" asked Meimi. "I…I need a drink…" sighed Asuka. "No, tell me why!" yelled Meimi. "Nevermind… I'll… tell you… when I'm ready." Sighed Asuka as he looked down at the floor of her room with his head down. "Umn… can I ask you something?" questioned Meimi. "Yes?" asked Asuka. "Why are you in your PJ's here?" asked Meimi blushing as she looked down and stared at them a bit since they were see through and she could see his boxers.

"W-Well… I was sleeping over at one of my friends house… but… he kicked me… out so…" said Asuka blushing as he looked down. Meimi's frown grew to a smile and blushed a bit. "Would… you like… to sleep with me… tonight?" blushed Meimi embarrassed but said it as sweetly as she could. "I uh…" blushed Asuka as he looked into her eyes. 'She's… as beautiful… as ever tonight… and she asking me to sleep in her bed with her?' Asuka's cheeks grew red. "Umn… I… if your not uncomfortable with it?" asked Asuka as he looked away embarrassed a bit. "Of course not." said Meimi as she started making her bed. Asuka smiled, as he watched her make the bed.

She was getting under the covers while Asuka was at the end of her bed. Asuka smiled and crawled over to her. "Would you like me to tuck you in?" asked Asuka. "O-Okay." smiled Meimi as she was ready for him to tuck her in. Asuka gently put the covers around her as he pulled the covers up and put them on himself. 'Oh… my god… am I really sleeping with Asuka Junior? No… this must be a dream…' thought Meimi blushing. She then, felt his leg rub against her's. "Huh?" asked Meimi as she moved on her other side seeing Asuka's face right there next to her's. "I'm sorry, my bad… I didn't mean to rub my leg against yours." Blushed Asuka. "Nah, it's okay." laughed Meimi a bit as she blushed.

"Asuka…" whispered Meimi. "Yes, Meimi-chan?" asked Asuka looking into her eyes. "Why did you come over here?" asked Meimi. "Oh… am I a bother?" asked Asuka sitting up. "No, not at all." said Meimi as she laid him back down gripping his shoulder downwards. "Oh…" said Asuka as he laid back down looking at her face. "I was… just wondering… why me? Why my house you could've went to your own home right?" asked Asuka. Asuka's face turned immediately red again. "Umn… You were the first person… I thought of… that… might let me in…" blushed Asuka. "O…Oh…" uttered Meimi smiling a bit. "Yeah." chuckled Asuka.

"Well, let's go to sleep now shall we?" asked Meimi as she closed her eyes. "Sure." Said Asuka giving her a little smirk. She was going to sleep but Asuka… he didn't want to sleep for the world he watched Meimi sleep next to him watching her breathe and her chest going up and down as she slept. He suddenly slowly closed his eyes and leaned forward and pecked a little kiss on her cheek. "Good Night, My Meimi Haneoka…" whispered Asuka as he put his arms around her waist without her knowing in her sleep.


End file.
